Poison Mastermind V2
by Hit by a Rasenshuriken
Summary: Forsaken by many, loved by few. This one true fact will drive one boy to do many, great things


Chapter One

His treatment was terrible. He was mostly ignored by the majority of the populace. Only three clans were on his side. They were the Hyuuga, the Kageyoshi, and the Nakayimi clans. Other than those clans, about a third of the Shinobi populace liked the boy. He was sometimes poisoned. From food poisoning to seemingly harmless paper cuts that were laced with poison. It was quite ingenious. This was the assassination method of the villagers when they tried their hand at harming the boy. Though they never got far. The Clan Heads always got to his aid when he needed it. He would always vomit out blood, lungs collapse. His insides would burn as if they were being torn out from his throat.

Yet, because of the beast, he would not die. Even the most severe poison that killed within seconds, he could survive. This is the story of the Doku Ouji, The Poison Prince...

The Kyuubi, one of the nine Bijuus. The Bijuus were the most feared creatures in the world. Even often regarded as a natural disaster then a beast. And when the strongest of the Bijuus attacked Konohagakure, they had only a single choice.

The Yondaime Hokage of the hidden leaf, used one of the village's most forbidden techniques. The Shiki Fuuin. (Dead demon consuming seal.) It was known that the Shiki Fuuin summoned the Shinigami himself and would drag the soul of the target into hell itself. However, the requirement of using such a jutsu was the user's soul. The user would also be consumed by the Shinigami after usage, hence the name.

The Yondaime used this jutsu against the Kyuubi, and he succeeded. Yet, success would be too strong a word. Even though the Yondaime successfully summoned the Shinigami, the Kyuubi was too powerful to for the full-effects of the jutsu. And the hokage's only choice was to seal it in a child.

You see, no inanimate object could hold the strongest of the bijuu, nor could any other person. As a human's chakra system is too developed to adapt to the Kyuubi's malicious and massive chakra after growing up.

And a newly born baby's un-developed chakra system was perfect for the job. After sealing the Kyuubi inside the baby, the Shinigami consumed the soul of the Yondaime as the requirement of the jutsu. Without a leader the village would succumb to chaos especially after an attack from a tailed beast. So, the retired Sarutobi took up his successor's job and once again became the Sandaime Hokage.

After learning of the method used by the Yondaime to defeat the Kyuubi and his last wish, which was to let the infant be known as a hero who saved the village from certain doom, the Sandaime proudly announced it to the survivors.

Yet, the reaction was what he did not expect. Instead of cheering, jeering could be heard. Suggestions to kill the baby was shouted out, curses and vulgarities was spewed at the infant.

Instead of being the hero of the village, the infant became the pariah of the village. Instead of being loved by everyone, he was hated by many.

The name of the infant was Uzumaki Naruto. Also known as the power of human sacrifice... A jinchuuriki.

Thus, unfolds the story of Uzumaki Naruto, the Doku Ouji.

Naruto was walking in the streets of Konoha at night when an arrow suddenly flew towards him at a frightfully fast speed. It pierced Naruto's arm and he immediately fell down, nursing his wounded arm. The arrow pierced the muscles in his arm and almost reached the bone.

It seemed that the attacked ran off after seeing the arrow hit, confident that the six year-old boy would die. Why such confidence when the arrow only hit his arm, you might ask. Well, that might be because of the purplish liquid running down the arrow head and seeping into Naruto's wound.

The purplish liquid was known as Yoma Blood. A poison so strong it could kill a summon boss (e.g. Gamabunta, Manda, etc...) in minutes with a sufficient dose. Yet, the boy merely stood up, plucked out the arrow and proceeded to the drain nearby to vomit. Blood could be seen in the vomit, lots of blood. In-fact, instead of the usual color of vomit, it was nearly blood red.

After collapsing from the pain, he stood up, wiped his mouth and walked off to the Hokage tower. You might be surprised, as when a normal six-year old boy vomit out blood after being struck by an arrow, he would most-likely... scream like hell. Yet, for Naruto, except for the puking noises, he made no sound at all. As if he was used to this predicament.

Well, he was. Ever since he was an infant, people have been... keen to poison him. Sometimes in his beverages, in his food, or even directly like tonight. Though he was almost never harmed, the villagers sometimes got bold, though they were killed. Yet he always survived the attacks. The first few times when he was poisoned, he of course cried like there was no tomorrow... cried in pain that is. You would not know what it felt like having being burned inside out by poison until you have truly felt it before.

**Naruto – 8 years old.**

Uzumaki Naruto was now in the second year of Ninja Academy. The Shinobi Academy was a school, that instead of teaching mathematics or literature, it taught the art of a shinobi, Ninpou, that is. It taught the history of Konohagakure, the geography and landmarks of enemy territory, stealth, survival, etc...

He wore a regular black shirt with a white swirl on the back. His attire also included a white hooded vest with multiple pockets and holsters. He also wore black khaki shorts with two pockets and two hoslters. Under the shorts, he wore platinum shin guards. He also carried a weird weapon, which was a mis of a kunai and a katana. It looked like a kunai, until you got to the tip, which was as long and sharp as a well made katana.

His blonde hair had black streaks in it. He had medium length hair which spiked at the bottom.

He was overall a mysterious kid in the other's opinion. The other children's parents badmouthed Naruto and told their children to stay away from him, yet Naruto had done nothing to provoke them nor irritated them in any way. He mostly stayed inconspicuous and remained to himself. During lesson he would stare blankly ahead and only speak when spoken to. Whenever asked a question by the teachers, he would answer correctly. With no mistakes for the teachers to exploit.

However, during lunch he would immediately vanish from the classroom and right as the bell rang to signal the end of lunch, he would reappear in his seat, staring blankly ahead as usual.

That for some reason, attracted the girls in his class. That was no love, no, no, no. It was merely infatuation due to increased hormones and instinct to reproduce. The mysterious and dark personality of Naruto attracted them as they liked mysteries. They enjoyed the race but not the prize. That is irrelevant, however to Naruto.

To him, their love was unneeded and unnecessary. There wasn't any use to him. He needed a girl to love him unconditionally. He would eventually find someone that would love him, for him. The truth was, during lunch he would skip eating and went to train.

Since he could remember, there was something that separated him and normal humans. Well, so says the Kyuubi. [Yes, he knew about the Kyuubi.] After being poisoned by an unknown assailant, which this time was terribly strong, he met Kyuubi in a near-death experience. When he reached into his mind, he found himself in a forest of purple and green mushrooms. Thorns and needles covered with black, blue , green and purple liquid. Trees with purple and black leaves. But most obvious thing in the forest was a gigantic cage in the middle of the forest.

The Kyuubi's eyes were closed, focused on sending his chakra to... the sky? Red, malicious chakra was floating up the sky and repairing cracks in it. Naruto just stood there, awed, staring at the red chakra fixing the crack. Finally when it was done, the Kyuubi opened his eyes and promptly jumped back **"Whoa! Y-you must be my host, Human."** Kyuubi said as he composed himself as he remembered shouting in surprise was not demonic at all.

"Huh?" was the brightest answer Naruto could give. **"Foolish Human, are you mocking me or are you just that idiotic?" **Naruto immediately wiped his dumb looking face away and gave a sorry smile "I am sorry Kyuubi, please do not mistaken my caution as me mocking you."

"**Hmph. Do not think of me as just a beast. I am in you, I can see what you see, I can hear what you think, I know what you know. And I know that you know you are a jinchuuriki that houses me, the Kyuubi." **The loud voice of Kyuubi echoed throughout the forest mindscape.

"Of course I don't Kyuubi. You are intelligent, at least smarter than most of my species." The blonde said, bowing. Kyuubi gave a grunt of amusement. **"It seems you do not think much of the moronic monkeys inhabiting this world."**

Naruto merely smirked "Of course, everyday, they attempt to kill me, thinking I am you. They believe I am a demon, when they are the monsters. It only gives to show the disgusting nature of humans. They fear what they do not understand. There are only a few good ones left. You can relate to that most, can't you, Kyuubi."

Kyuubi only gave a booming laugh. **"I like you, human. You are different from your species."**

Naruto smiled "Thank you Kyuubi, I truly am honored you think of me that way. But, all fun and games aside, on a more serious note, I know what you have been doing, Kyuubi." He said as his smile disappeared and a cold look replacing it.

Kyuubi stopped his laughter and gave a smile **"And what have I been doing?" **He asked, amused at this sudden change of events. Naruto looked at him, unflinching as he stared at the ruby orbs of the Nine tailed Fox. "You have been changing my body, for a purpose I do not know of."

The Kyuubi grinned "Changing your body? How So?" He enquired interested in Naruto's reply. "Poison." Naruto replied. "I have been becoming immune to poisons since I was seven." The Kyuubi laughed **"Not bad, but that is not all, is it?"** He one again asked. The blonde closed his eyes "Little by little, poisons have been becoming useless to me. Only very strong poisons like the one I had consumed just now have any effect on me."

The Kyuubi gave an eerie smile. **"Very good, human. I know what you know and I understand that is all the information you have discovered. That is understandable as the second gift have not yet been activated."**

Naruto narrowed his eyes "Gift? Are you saying my immunity to poison is a gift from you?" The Kyuubi nodded "Yes, they are... presents I have given you and so is the next ability which I shall explain now." Naruto nodded signaling that he was ready.

"**You see after those monkeys you call humans tried to poison you to death time and time again, instead of purging the body out of your body like most people does, I chose to let you adapt to the poison."** Kyuubi explained **"Hence your immunity to poisons. However, this immunity also came with either a bonus or side effect depending on how you see it. You can become a human poison."**

"A human...poison?" Naruto said out. **"That is right, it you will it,a single touch from you brings death. Your embrace could give pain and death. You can only touch people if you and me will it." **Kyuubi declared, smirking, wondering how will the human react to this.

Naruto merely smirked back "It doesn't matter. If a girl really likes me, then I and you will know it." The bijuu grinned **"Hahaha, you... remind me of her..."**

"Who?" Naruto asked **"Doesn't matter. The poison has been purged, now go back and once you return, emerge as the boy who has become poison. You are the Doku Ouji..." **Kyuubi declared, while laughing. A surge of kyuubi's chakra brought Naruto back to consciousness.

When Naruto awoke, the pain was mostly gone and wound on his back in which the poison got in was healed.

Naruto – Age eight

Uzumaki Naruto, the Doku Ouji, sitting in class 2-1, staring blankly ahead. What lies ahead of him, as the Doku Ouji?


End file.
